


Cargo

by ForeverLilacLies



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter, Rescue, Yondu loves his boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLilacLies/pseuds/ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Some moron slavers think they can just steal his boy? Yondu will just have to teach them a lesson.





	Cargo

**Author's Note:**

> Short Yondu & Peter oneshot. The second GOTG gave me so many feels!

Now, there are lots of things that annoy Yondu Udonta. He would usually say that he don't get annoyed by little shit easily, that's he's pretty easy going. That's true. He's not the type of Captain that expects complete order and structure, but he does have expectations and when these aren't met, he gets annoyed. When Kraglin gets sassy, that can get annoying. Especially when he's right. When Taserface leaves his nasty nail clippings in the sink, well that just about puts Yondu over the edge. Then there's Quill. The cargo that was never delivered. The kid had a way with getting under his skin, but Yondu sort of liked him. Not that he'd ever say so. That dad of his, Ego or whatever had clear instructions when it came to delivering him his kids. Something hadn't felt right. The guy, the planet...it was silent. Youndu had delivered 11 kids to him in total...the guy had more than that. He knew he did, but it was silent. No kids anywhere. When Yondu had casually asked about number 8, it had taken Ego way to long to know who Yondu was talking about. Something in the guy's eyes were wrong. There was something rotten on that planet. So, instead of making Quill number 12, Yondu decided to keep that one.

It had been a little over a year now. So, cargo...never delivered but still the brat was under Yondu's watch and he didn't appreciate it when some jackass decided to steal said cargo as if they had any right to. Horuz was supposed to be watching him during the skirmish, but the guy had never been all that fond of Quill, so naturally, when the Xandarian leader had managed to nab him, Horuz had not been watching. Can't get good help these days... the kid was good for thieving, scrawny and able to fit places, but he was small and couldn't fight off a full grown asshole bearing down on him.

Naturally, Yondu went after his stolen cargo. Kraglin had wanted to go with him, but this was a matter of pride, you see. These idiots stole from Yondu and so Yondu needed to confront them on his own. It's an honor thing. He found the rag tag group of assholes not too far from the _Eclector,_ they had Quill tied up and bruised. The kid had gotten lippy, so someone had decided that it was a mighty fine idea to smack him around while he was all tied up. Damn cowards. Yondu doesn't want anyone assuming that he was upset because someone had laid their filthy hands on his...cargo, nah that's not why he was upset. He was just offended that he had to go out of his way to retrieve him.

"Y'all think you can just take my stuff?" Yondu asked, tone casual as all hell. "That's mighty rude of y'all." Peter lifted his head and Yondu could see his lip was split and it looked like his face was starting to bruise. Well, that would not do. There were seven of them left, the leader had looked up from Quill to stare at Yondu.

"It's seven against one old man," He called out. He looked back to Peter who blinked once, eyes all glassy. The Xandarian grinned, teeth all yellow and crooked as Yondu's own. "This little brat will do well on that market."

Slavers.

Well damn, Yondu had _always_ enjoyed running into slavers. He cocked his head, grinning all nice at them. He had come all this way just to come face to face with these morons who acted as if they had any chance against Yondu? He'd teach them what happens when you think you can sell a person. He'd show them what their insides looked like.

"That so," He drawled. "Cause it looks to me like I see a bunch of corpses." He didn't bother with his arrow. He'd save that for the main event. The Xandarian grinned all ugly like and went to shoot something back when he was cut off.

"You're all a bunch of morons." Quill spoke up because the kid could never control that mouth of his. Yondu wasn't sure if he found it annoying or endearing. He looked to the boy, brows raised to shut him up, but it was too late.

The Xandarian didn't think it was too cute though. "Shut up you little brat!" He snapped, turning on Peter with his hand raised. When the asshole Xandarian hit Quill, Yondu decided that he didn't deserve the privilege of breathing no more.

Yondu whistled and the boy shut his eyes. He didn't open his eyes until the whistling stopped and the last body hit the ground. He looked up, bruised face pale as he stared at Yondu. The Centaurian moved forward, stepping over the bodies to reach Peter and undo his bonds. Peter was silent, letting Yondu cut the rope and toss it aside. Yondu noticed that there was a cut on the kid's arm, most likely a defensive wound. He easily lifted Peter up into his arms, carrying the boy over the corpses. Peter gripped onto the material of Yondu's jacket, face pressed against his shoulder.

"You hurt, boy?" Yondu finally asked and Peter shook his head.

"You saved me." He murmured, voice muffled against Yondu's shoulder. Yondu's expression might have softened for a split second, before quickly sneering, not looking at the kid as he kept walking.

"Now don't you start thinkin' I'm going soft on ya," Yondu roughly replied, adjusting the boy in his arms. "I put too much money in you to let those assholes have you." The boy was practically cradled against Yondu's chest by now. Peter nodded his head, allowing his eyes to fall shut. He was exhausted and Yondu most have been comfy.

"Thanks Yondu." He replied in that too soft voice of his, fingers tightening against the Centaurian's jacket. Yondu snorted, rolling his eyes in defeat. He walked on ahead.

"You gonna be the death of me, kid." Yondu mumbled against Peter's hair. Peter hummed, half asleep by this point. Being kidnapped really took a lot out of a kid. Slowly the Centaurian smiled, spotting the _Eclector_ in the distance. He walked faster, back straight but arms still secure around his favorite cargo. "Don't you grow up too quick on me, you hear?" Yondu muttered. Peter looked up at this, green eyes blinking in confusion and Yondu grinned. "Otherwise I'll eatcha'."

Peter grinned back. "Sure you will." He whispered.


End file.
